habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Einstellungen
Das Menü Einstellungen' findest Du indem Du auf das Personen-Icon oben rechts auf der Webseite klickst. Das Menü enthält folgende Optionen: * Seite * API * Export * Promo Code * Abonnement * Benachrichtigungen Dieser Abschnitt behandelt die Seiteneinstellungen für Habitica, aufzurufen über Nutzer Icon > Einstellungen > Seite. Unterpunkt Einstellungen Unter Seiteneinstellungen "Einstellungen" kannst Du folgende Optionen nach Deinen Vorlieben anpassen: Sprache Habitica übernimmt standardmäßig die Spracheinstellungen Deines Browsers, Du kannst aber auch eine andere Sprache auswählen / es sind jedoch auch andere Sprachen verfügbar. Einige Übersetzungen können noch unvollständig sein. Wenn Du über Sprachkenntnisse verfügst und Dich beteiligen möchtest, siehe Guidance for Linguists. Apps: iOS gehe zu Einstellungen > Vorlieben; android gehe zu Menü > Einstellungen um eine Sprache zu wählen. Format Datum This menu allows users to select one of three date formats: MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY, or YYYY/MM/DD. Audio Theme Allows you to disable all or choose one of Habitica's Audio Themes. Character Build Lets you choose a Class once you reach level 10 or opt out of the Class System temporarily. Opt back in and choose a class, any time you like! Once you have chosen a class, you can pay 3 gems and choose to change your class or have your Attribute Points refunded in order to reallocate them. Tag list in tasks starts collapsed Tags in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Advanced Settings in tasks start collapsed The Advanced Settings for Tasks in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Set Dailies default to 'due' tab Sets the Dailies column to show the "Due" tab by default (instead of the "All" tab) to show only those Dailies which are active for the current day. Don't show popup options Sets popups to hide when gaining a level, hatching a pet, raising a pet into a mount, and/or attaining a Streak achievement. Show Bailey This button summons Bailey the Town Crier, who appears in the toolbar. Clicking Bailey brings up the New Stuff bulletin (pop-up window), with the latest announcements for Habitica, and a link to the older news. Bailey can be hidden by clicking "Dismiss This Alert". To keep Bailey visible click the "Tell Me Later" button. To read Bailey' News on the apps, go to Menu > News. Fix Character Values Manually change values like health, level, mana, and gold. This can be useful if an error has affected these values. Custom Day Start The Custom Day Start is the time of day at which one day ends and the next day begins in the player's Habitica world; the default day start is midnight in the player's time zone. (See also: Cron) Time Zone Displays the time zone Habitica uses, which is the time zone set on the player's PC. Registrierung In diesem Bereich kannst Du Deine Login Methode ändern.Es gibt drei Methoden, sich bei Deinem Habitica Konto anzumelden: * Lokale Authentifikation, mit Deiner Mailadresse, einem Passwort und Login Namen (Nutzername) * Google Authentifikation * Facebook Authentifikation Egal welche Methode Du bei der Erstellung Deines Habitica Kontos gewählt hast, Du kannst sie jederzeit im Bereich Registrierung ändern. Wenn Du Dich mit Mailadresse, Passwort und Nutzername registriert hast, kannst Du jeden einzelnen oder sämtliche Bestandteile in den Eingabefeldern auf dieser Seite ändern. Zur Änderung ist es immer erforderlich, das aktuelle Passwort einzugeben, um sicherzustellen, dass Dein Konto nicht durch Dritte geändert werden kann, wenn Dein Rechner unbeaufsichtigt ist. Klicke den Absenden Button um die Änderungen zu bestätigen. Login Methode ändern Wenn Du Dich mit einer der Anmeldemethoden registriert hast, aber nun eine andere Methode zur Anmeldung nutzen möchtest, kannst Du das hier festlegen. * thumb|Login mit Facebook und/oder Google hinzufügen Um Lokale Authentifikation hinzuzufügen, gib eine Mailadresse, Passwort und Nutzernamen in das "Lokale Authentifikation hinzufügen" Feld. * Um Google Authentifikation hinzuzufügen, klicke den "mit Google verbinden" Button. * Um Facebook Authentifikation hinzuzufügen, klicke den "mit Facebook verbinden" Button. Du kannst alle drei Methoden zu Deinem Konto hinzufügen, wenn Du möchtest. Beachte, dass die Verbindung Deines Kontos mit Google oder Facebook, nicht automatisch erfolgt, selbst wenn Dein Habitica Konto dieselbe Mailadresse nutzt, die Du für Google oder Facebook verwendest. Wenn Du nur lokale Authentifikation zur Anmeldung eingerichtet hast, und Du versuchst, Dich mit Facebook or Google anzumelden, wirst Du nicht Dein bestehendes Konto öffnen, sondern ein neues Konto einrichten. Dies ist so beabsichtigt, da Habitica nicht erkennen kann, ob Du ein neues Konto einrichten möchtest oder nicht (z.B. um ein Zweitkonto fürs Büro einzurichten). Falls Du Dich bei Deinem ursprünglichen Konto anmelden wolltest, musst Du das neue Konto löschen (siehe Gefahrenzone unten), Dich dann wie gewohnt anmelden und die Verbindung mit Facebook oder Google hinzufügen, wie oben beschrieben. Anmeldung mit Google oder Facebook ändern Wenn du zwei oder mehr Anmeldemethoden mit Deinem Konto verknüpft hast, kannst Du die Verbindung mit Google oder Facebook aufheben, indem Du den "De-register Google" oder "De-register Facebook" Button klickst. Die lokale Authentifikation kann nicht aufgehoben werden. Wenn Du ändern möchtest, welches Google or Facebook Konto für die Anmeldung verwendet wird (oder Du von einem zum anderen wechseln möchtest): (1) stelle sicher, dass die lokale Authentifikation eingerichtet ist (ggf. richte diese ein); (2) klicke "Deregister" Google oder Facebook, und (3) klicke "mit "Google or Facebook verbinden", um die neuen Anmeldeinformationen einzugeben. Dadurch kannst Du Dich sowohl mit Deinen lokalen Anmeldedaten als auch mit der neuen Methode, Google oder Facebook, anmelden. Having More than One Account It is perfectly acceptable to have more than one account, as long as it is not to get around a consequence of an infraction of the Community Guidelines. If you want your Habitica accounts to use Local authentication, you will need to use a different email address for each one. Alternatively, you can use a different registration method for each one (Local authentication or Google authentication or Facebook authentication). Some players prefer to have additional accounts so they can see how they are progressing and to help gamify different areas. Examples include: *language studies. *exercise and personal growth tasks such as running, exercise, and cleaning. *business and productivity. Danger Zone Approach with caution. The settings in this area have drastic and permanent effects on your Habitica account. Avoid this area unless you want to perform one of these actions - they cannot be undone once performed. Reset Account When you click the button, a popup window will open which says: "WARNING! This resets many parts of your account. This is highly discouraged, but some people find it useful in the beginning after playing with the site for a short time. You will lose all your levels, gold, and experience points. All your tasks will be deleted permanently and you will lose all of your task's historical data. You will lose all your equipment but you will be able to buy it all back, including all limited edition equipment or subscriber Mystery Items that you already own (you will need to be in the correct class to re-buy class-specific gear), and any Enchanted Armoire equipment that you have obtained so far. You will keep your current class and your pets and mounts. You might prefer to use an Orb of Rebirth instead, which is a much safer option and which will preserve your tasks." Important: You MUST read that description carefully in case the actions have been changed since this wiki page was last updated! (A less dangerous, gem-purchasable alternative to reset is the Orb of Rebirth. See Start Over Options for a comparison of ways to reset different aspects of the game.) Delete Account This button permanently deletes the player's account. When you click this button, a popup window will open which says: "Are you sure? This will delete your account forever, and it can never be restored! You will need to register a new account to use Habitica again. Banked or spent Gems will not be refunded. If you're absolutely certain, type DELETE into the text box below." After Account is Deleted When you delete your account, any messages you have posted in chats will still be visible. However, anyone clicking on your display name will get the error message "User not found." If you decide you want a new Habitica account in the future, you can use the same email address and display name from your deleted account to create a new one. en: Settings Kategorie:Inhalt